


You must be out of your mind

by oftortoises



Series: Collected Askbox Drabbles [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftortoises/pseuds/oftortoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg takes a bullet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You must be out of your mind

“Greg.”

…

“Greg please stay with me.”

…

“It’s going to be ok, just please…”

…

“The bullet didn’t hit any vital organs...So that’s good.”

…

“Dammit, he’s losing blood.”

…

“No I will NOT calm down. He’s my…”

A choked cry came from John’s mouth. He bit down hard on his lip.

“We’re almost at the A&E. It’s going to be okay.”

...

"What do you mean there's no OR free?"

...

"Yes, I understand. I'm sorry."

...

"I'll wait here."


End file.
